Legend of the 12 Worlds
by Sea Eagle
Summary: in a plane called the Fantasy Land, 12 warriors of the Multiverse were summoned to obtain the destiny pieces, that has been scattered in their worlds, and return them to the Grand Star before it dies, and the Multiverse along with it. i own nothing, please review, and no flames! current location: The Park (Regular Show)
1. The Summoning

**yooooooooo! this is Sea Eagle, with a X-over story called Legend of the 12 Worlds! some of you have waited for a very long time for this story, and here it is! a major crossver between:**

**-Wreck-it Ralph**

**-Brave**

**-Rise of the Guardians**

**-Hotel Transylvania**

**-Regular Show**

**-El Tigre**

**-Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**-Deltora Quest**

**-Kingdom Hearts**

**-Pokemon**

**-Assassin's Creed**

**-Grand Chase**

**awesome right?**

**well, enjoy!**

* * *

Legend of the 12 Worlds

Chapter 1: the summoning

It was a fine day in the world, or WORLDS, let's start our story in Litwak's Arcade. Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun were hanging out with the Sugar Rush racers in the speedway. "oh man, i can't believe i'm not in the roster" said Minty "you snooze, you lose, Mints" said Taffyta "now, now kids, easy, that was a good race" said Felix

"yeah, at least no one was injured badly" said Ralph, suddenly, a light blue portal opened up. "what the hell is that?" said Swizzle "dunno, but if i were you, i wouldn't poke it with a stick" said Gloyd, and out of that blue portal, a youth with a blue robe came out. "which one of you is Wreck-it Ralph?" he said "i am" said Ralph as he raised his hand.

"greetings, Ralph, i am in need of your assistance" said the boy "what for?" asked Ralph "...saving your world" said the boy. Every one was shocked when they heard this "what do you mean?" asked Vanellope "yeah, is this a trap?" asked Ralph "if this was a trap, then they would send someone more professional in acting" said the boy.

"hmm, he's gotta point" said Rancis "well, you coming?" said the boy as he walked back into the portal. "well, looks like i'm going away for now" said Ralph "good luck, Wreck-it" said Calhoun "stay safe" said Felix "i'm gonna miss you, stinkbrain" said Vanellope "i'll miss you guys, too" said Ralph. Then he walked into the portal.

We change our setting to the Destiny Islands, where Sora, Riku, and Kairi are staring into the sunset from the beach. "man, sure is beautiful, huh guys?" said Sora "you said it, Sora" said Kairi "yeah, sure" said Riku. Suddenly, a light blue portal opened up, and the boy showed up before Sora and the others.

"Sora? Your assistance is needed" said the boy "what for?" said Sora "for saving your world" said the boy. "and why should i believe you?" asked Sora "because i just came out of a light blue portal?" said the boy "well? I'm going ahead" then the boy exit the portal. "okay, that was weird, but i guess i better follow him" said Sora "be careful" said Kairi "stay safe" said Riku "i will" said Sora as he walked into the portal.

Now we enter a village where Pokemon lived harmoniously without the disturbance of humans. In the outskrits of the village, 5 friends, Pikachu, Chikorita, Torchic, Piplup, and Axew are playing chase. And Pikachu was it. "i'm gonna get you guys!" he said "you wish, man!" said Piplup "come at us, bro!" said Axew, suddenly, their game was interrupted by a light blue portal.

"what's that?" asked Chikorita "i dunno, but i wouldn't do anything stupid if i were you guys" said Torchic "got that, Piplup?" then everyone looked at Piplup "why is everyone looking at me?" then the boy showed "are you Pikachu?" said the boy "yes, i am" said Pikachu. "then i really wish you'd come with me" said the boy.

"if you want to safe your world, then you would come with me" then he went back into the portal. "should we believe him?" asked Axew "i dunno, i mean, he came out of a blue portal" said Piplup "well, i think you should follow him" said Chikorita "right, bye guys! I'll see you soon!" said Pikachu "Bye!" said the others, and Pikachu went inside the portal.

Meanwhile, in downtown Manhattan, the ninja turtles are on patrol with April. "ugh, it's useless!" said Raph "the Kraang ain't gonna show up!" "we're not patroling for Kraang activity only, you know" said Leo "yeah, there's also the foot ninjas, and Snakeweed, and Spyder Bytex, and-" Mikey was cut off "alright, i get it! We're not just looking for Kraang droids!" said Raph.

Suddenly, a light blue portal opened up. "uh, is that one of your inventions, Donnie?" asked April "nope" said Donnie, then they all got their weapons ready, but what came out from it was the boy. "are you the ninja turtles?" he said "uh, no we're the mutant ballet ants" said Raph sarcastically. "hmph, which one of you is the leader?" said the boy.

"i am, who's asking?" said Leo "no time, to explain, if you wish to save your world, then i suggest you follow me" said the boy as he went back into the portal. "should i even trust him?" said Leo "i dunno, he did look pretty serious" said Donnie "and not a Kraang, or any of our enemies" said Raph "well, be careful, bro" said Mikey.

"i will" said Leo "stay safe" said April, "don't die, alright" said Raph, then Leo went inside the portal.

Now we enter Dunbroch, in which the four clans was having a gathering, in where Merida was entertaining them by dancing around to the tune of scottish pipes that was blown by her father. When she stopped, the crowd cheered. But the party was disrupted by the arrival of a light blue portal "what the wee devil is that?" said Fergus

"archers, on your mark!" then they all got ready to fire, and so did Merida, but they all held it back when they saw the boy come out of the portal. "who are you?" asked Ellinor "i cannot reveal that to you, yet. I am, however, in search of princess Merida" said the boy "present" said Merida "Merida, your world is in danger as we speak. If you wish to save it, follow me" said the boy as he walked back into the portal.

"what was that about?" asked Fergus "i dunno, but i better follow him, he may not be joking" said Merida "good luck, dearie" said Ellinor "i will, mummy" said Merida as she walked into the portal. "stay safe" said Fergus, then she was inside the portal.

We know enter the park, where Mordecai and Rigby are doing their chores for the day. "ugh, man this sucks!" said Rigby "come on, dude, you want Benson to yell at us again?" said Mordecai. Suddenly, a portal opened up, and the boy showed up "Mordecai?" said the boy "right here" said Mordecai "who are you?" asked Rigby.

"i can't tell you that, yet" said the boy "but i insist you come with me, Mordecai" "why should i do that?" said Mordecai "because if you don't, your world will be destroyed" said the boy, in which he went back into the portal. "well, i guess i better do what he says" said Mordecai "good luck, dude" said Rigby "thanks, man" said Mordecai as the two fist bumped "and one more thing, can you make up an excuse for me to go?"

"sure thing, man" said Rigby, then Mordecai went into the portal.

Now we enter Burgess, in which Jack is playing around with Jamie and his friends. But their fun was stopped by a light blue portal. "what the wha?" said Jamie, then the boy showed up. "which one of you is Jack Frost?" asked the boy "depends, can you see the teenager standing next to me?" asked Jamie "the one with the blue hoodie?" asked the boy "he's the guy you're looking for" said Jamie.

"good, Jack Frost, i am in need of your assistance" said the boy "what for?" asked Jack "saving your world" said the boy "if you wish to save your entire world from destruction, then you're gonna help me out" then he walked back into the portal. "wow, that was weird" said Jamie "i don't trust him that much, but he said the fate of the world depends on it. I guess i better follow him" said Jack.

"stay safe" said Jamie "sure thing" said Jack "bye, Jack!" said Jamie's friends "bye guys!" said Jack as he entered the portal.

Now we enter the Bermesiah peninsula, in which the Grand Chase was in their headquarters training. They were all in the training hall, Lass and Jin was throwing attacks at each other, but it looked like Lass is dominating. "heheh, i'm not gonna let you win this time" said Lass "same here, bro" said Jin. But before the two could make another move, a light blue portal opened up.

"halt, guys" said Sieghart, then the boy came out, and everyone pulled out their weapons, except for Jin (A/N: i didn't give any job changes at all, so they're on their basic jobs) "state your bussiness" said Ronan "relax, i mean you no harm" said the boy "i'm only looking for Elesis Sieghart" "present" said Elesis

"Elesis, your potential is just what i need. Please come and help me" said the boy "and why is that?" asekd Elesis "because if you don't, it'll mean the end of your world" said the boy, and everyone was shocked. "i'll be waiting for you on the other side" then he walked into the portal "wow, i guess i better go" said Elesis

"bye, Elesis" said Lire "take care!" said Arme "i will, gals" said Elesis as the three hugged "stay safe, Elesis" said Ronan "don't worry, Ronan" said Elesis "good luck, red" said Sieghart "thanks, gramps" said Elesis, then she walked into the portal.

Our setting now goes to Hotel Transylvania, in which Dracula held a welcome nack party for the return of Mavis and johnny from their one month trip. They were all having a good time, in the ballroom, dancing around with no cares at all. And then the portal opened up. "what is that?" asked Drac, then the boy showed up "Mavis Dracula?" he asked "yes, that's me" said Mavis.

"Mavis, i am in need of your assistance to save your world" said the boy "wait, did you say save my world?" asked Mavis "exactly. Come with me if you want to save your world" said the boy as he walked into the portal. "well, i guess i better go" said Mavis "bye, Mavis" said Frank "good luck, sister" said Murray "stay safe" said Wayne "and stay away from the sun" said Griffin.

"i will, guys" said Mavis "don't die, alright" said Johnny "i won't die, Johnny, chill" said Mavis, then the two giggled, and shared a short but passionate kiss. "bye, Mavis" said Johnny "bye, Johnny" said Mavis, then as she was about to walk into the portal, Drac said "are you sure you want to go in there, Mavis?"

"everything's gonna be okay, dad" said Mavis "i love you" "i love you, too, sweetie" said Drac as he walked up to her and hugged her. Then she went inside the portal.

We now enter Deltora, where Lief is checking the city of Del, with Jasmine and Barda. Everything was going fine, until he reached his father's grave, where a boy with a blue robe and a portal behind him showed up. "who are you?" asked Lief "none of your concern, for now. But i need you, Lief" said the boy "why?" asked Lief "because how you perform in this task will determine the fate of your world" said the boy.

"what?" said the three "well, you heard me" said the boy "i highly suggest that you follow me" said the boy as he walked back in the portal. "wow, i guess i better go after him, huh?" asked Lief "good luck, Lief" said Jasmine "stay safe, kiddo" said Barda "i will, don't worry. I'll be back soon" said Lief as he walked into the portal.

Now we move to Miracle City, where Manny is just going home from school. "say, Manny, how come your grandpa is evil, and your father is good, and you're neutral?" asked Frida "i dunno, i never bother to ask my dad that" said Manny "oh...and how come El Tigre the first is a neutral, and his son isn't? Shouldn't he be like El Tigre the first?" asked Frida.

"wow, i never bothered to think about that. Why are you asking me all thbese questions, anyway?" asked Manny "no reason" said Frida as they continued to walk along the road. Suddenly, the portal opened up (A/N: wow, eleven times in a row, you'll never see that coming, huh?) and the boy showed up.

"are you the famous El Tigre?" he asked "uh, yeah, why?" asked Manny "El tigre, your assistance is needed. I highly suggest that you come and follow me" said the boy "assistance? For what?" asked Manny "...for saving your world" said the boy "you know where to find me" then he went back into the portal.

"dang, i guess i better go after that guy" said Manny "wait, what?" said Frida "Frida, that guy said if i want to save our world, then i go after him" said Manny "okay, then, stay safe" said Frida "i will, Frida" said Manny as he goes into the portal.

Now we enter the world of Assassins and Templars, (A/N: the world is sort of AU, where Desmond had already saved the world from the 21st december thing, and survived, and now they settle down in rome and tries to restore thr brotherhood in secret) where Desmond and his father were training some new recruits.

"alright guys, that was good" said Desmond "but if you really want to be hidden, then you have to find a way to blend into a deeper crowd" "got it, sir!" said the recruits, then Shaun and Rebecca "uh, Desmond, William, you might wanna see this" said Shaun as he and Rebecca went back into their lab "alright, guys, just take five" said William as he and Desmond followed the two into the lab.

"alright, you guys, what so-...whoa" said Desmond as he saw the portal "what the hell is that?" asked William "we don't know, but i don't think it's from the first civilization" said Rebecca, then the boy showed up "which of you is Desmond Miles?" he asked "me, who's asking?" said Desmond "i can't tell you that, yet" said the boy.

"what i can tell you is that your world is in danger as we speak, and not becaus eit's being threatened by the first civilization, but because of something bigger" said the boy "what do you mean?" said Desmond "follow me, and i'll show you" said the boy as he went back into the portal. "what the hell was that about?" said William

"i dunno, but i think i better ask him" said Desmond "are you sure you want to go in there" asked Shaun "he's got a point" said Rebecca "look, guys, i don't trust him either, but he said this one is done by something bigger than the first civilization, i have to do this" said Desmond "...alright, Desmond, you're allowed to go" said William

"thanks, dad" said Desmond "good luck" said Shaun "stay safe" said Rebecca "i will, guys" said Desmond as he walked into the portal.

In there, he saw the rest of the warriors that was summoned here.

"damn, you got summoned by that guy, too?" he asked "yup" said the rest "whoa, hang on for a sec, where are we?" said Manny, then they all looked around and it looked like they're in space. And when they looked down, they see a transparent platform, and it was flickering. "ah, crap" said Mordecai.

Then the platforms dissappear and our warriors fell into the infinite void.

To be continued...

* * *

**did you like it? please review! and if you want to understand the whole concept of the story, read the preview!**

**next chapter coming up as soon as i posted a new story called Ice Age, parody of the movie with the same name! crossover of Wreck-it Ralph, Regular Show, and Kingdom Hearts.**

**please review!**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	2. A New Task

**yellow, my friends, it is i, Sea Eagle with the second chapter of Legend of the 12 Worlds. i'm just gonna leave this here so i can work on a WIR crossover. you guys are gonna have to wait and see what fandom i'm crossing with, and something tells me, you're not gonna like it.**

**well, enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously, on Legend of the 12 Worlds, our heroes were summoned by a mysterious boy with a blue robe, and they all fell down into an infinite void, what's gonna happen to these warriors? And who is this mysterious boy? Find out now on chapter 2!_

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Task

Our heroes are diving down the infinite void. "i knew this was a bad idea!" said Elesis "we should've known it's a trap" said Lief "well, what are we gonna do? We can't just keep falling down like this!" said Mavis. Suddenly, a portal opened up and our heroes entered it. "what the?" said Manny, then they heard a familiar voice "welcome, warriors"

"who the hell are you!?" said Desmond "i'll reveal that to you soon. First you must enter my world" said the voice "how do we do that?" asked Ralph "you already did" said the voice as the exit portal opened up. "wow" said all the warriors as they saw a beautious land, with pretty trees and long grasslands everywhere.

Once our heroes reached the ground, they were stopped by a mysterious force, and they gently land down, and stepped on the unfamiliar ground for the first time. "what is this place?" said Mordecai "it's like Bunny's place, only way more awesome" said Jack "this is the Fantasy Land" said the voice. They all turned to the source. "who are you?" asked Merida.

The source was the boy in the blue robe "you may call me Eagle, Sea Eagle" said Eagle "this is the Fantasy Land, the place of creation to your homeworlds" "whoa, whoa, so our worlds were created here?" asked Pikachu "yup" said Eagle as he pointed up. When they all looked up, they saw the 12 worlds in the form of orbs.

"wow, all this time we thought we were actually created as one world only, but there was actually 12 of them" said Leo "correct" said Eagle "and right now, the entire Multiverse is in danger" "what do you mean?" asked Sora, then Eagle pointed at a big white star "see that star?" "yeah" said Desmond "well, not really, it's covered by the clouds, but we can still see it" said Manny.

"that star is called the Grand Star. Once every few decades it bursts out energy, and once that bursts ends, the star weakens. We call those few decades "Star Cycles" said Eagle "and right now, the 12th cycle is about to end, and once it does, boom goes everything" "well, how do we stop it?" asked Elesis "it's missing a few pieces, called the destiny pieces. There's 12 of them and they're scaterred all over YOUR worlds" said Eagle

"and you want us to go get it and bring it back to the Grand Star?" asked Lief "bingo" said Eagle "well, that sounds easy enough" said Manny "let's go" "wait, i still need to train you" said Eagle "what!?" said all the warriors "hey, i'm warning you, it's not gonna be easy" said Eagle "there's a dark force that figured out our plan, and they're gonna try to get the pieces so that when the 12th cycle ends, the Multiverse is theirs for the re-shaping"

"...alright" said Ralph "how long is it gonna take?" "2, maybe 3 weeks" said Eagle "i suggest you get started right away" said Eagle.

2-3 weeks later...

Our heroes have finished their training, and the also took the time to introduce themselves to each other. They were all waiting in front of a cave, in which Sea Eagle was observing the Grand Star. Once he was finished, he exited the cave, and saw the warriors waiting for them. "well?" asked Sora "you didn't waste too much time, with training, but there's still not much to finish your task" said Eagle.

"return to your cottages and suit up. Get ready guys, because this is about to be the hardest thing you have ever done" then they returned to the cottage.

They all suited up for the task. Lief had put on a special suit, it had a black silhouette of the belt of Deltora on the upper left side, and he also put on a special cloak with a white silhouette of the belt on it. Manny spun his belt buckle and transformed into El Tigre, only this time, he took the red bandana in exchange for a white one.

Merida put on a small shield on her left arm, and put on a special cloak with a colored Dunbroch crest on it. Sora put on a white headband that says "KINGDOM HEARTS FOREVER!" and prepared his Keyblade for battle. While Leo put on to metal shoulder pads like Cloud Strife's, and replaced his Katanas with light blue shining ones.

And Mordecai put on a special leather fingerless glove on his right hand, and put on a special sword holster around him. Then he placed a blue aura sword in the holster. Jack upgraded his staff. He spun it around (still hasn't transformed yet) and focused more ice power into it. And then it had turned white like snow.

Elesis put on metal handbands, anklebands, and a special necklace that Ronan gave her. Then she placed her sword in her holster. Ralph put on his special iron fists, and prepared for battle. Mavis put on a black cloak with a hood, and a yellow shoulder pad, both of them were given by his dad, and his boyfriend, respectively. And Desmond put on a new jacket, with a big assassin's insignia on the back, and he had put on two LIGHT hidden blades, that can extend and retract as much as Desmond wants.

All our heroes are now ready to go to battle.

They all went back to the place where they first set foot on the Fantasy Land. "alright, guys, remember. The dark force will stop at nothing to make sure you don't get those pieces" said Eagle "we'l get them all in time. We promise" said Ralph "wait...if we're gonna be a team of heroes, aren't we gonna need a leader?" asked Desmond.

"i don't think you guys need a leader, you're all equal in different ways" said Eagle "just let one of you lead the other if someone can't" "got it" said the warriors. Then a light blue portal opened up to our heroes next destination. "good luck, heroes. And stay safe" said Eagle. Then our heroes ran to the portal, leading to their first destination.

* * *

_Up next on Legend of the 12 Worlds, our heroes arrive at their first destination: Rome, Italy (Assassin's Creed) but what's unexpected to our heroes is that their first Destiny Piece is located inside Abstergo HQ. Now they must break into the enemy lair to retrive their first piece. Will our heroes get it and survive the Templar headquarters's attack? And what kind of malicious villain is awaiting them? Find out on chapter 3: Rome, the Heart of the Assassins._

* * *

**well, you read me, Rome, Italy is where is our heroes are gonna get their first piece. i bet you're wondering, how come i picked Assassin's Creed first? well, that would be a fanfic writer secret...**

**Rancis*walks in* he used an internet random number generator *walks out***

****** you, Rancis**

**well, i guess i'll see you later.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	3. Rome, the Heart of the Assassins

**hello, my readers, this is chapter 3 for Legend of the 12 Worlds: Rome, the Heart of the Assassins. in here you'll see our heroes kick Templar ass, HARD! and just so you guys know, this chapter contains some elements from the TMNT episode: TCRI.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously on Legend of the 12 Worlds, our heroes have been summoned to the Fantasy Land and given a dangerous task to gather the 12 Destiny Pieces and save the Multiverse. Now they travel to their first world, Rome, Italy. What will happen next? Find out now on chapter 3!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Rome, the Heart of the Assassins

They have all arrived in their first destination. They walked out of the portal, and what they saw were seats all around them, that's when they realized they're in Rome "we're in Rome?" said Mavis "i think this is my world" said Desmond "okay, so where do we find this Destiny Piece?" asked Leo "well, something tells me it's not here" said Pikachu

"well, where do we go?" asked Jack "i think i know where" said Desmond "follow me" then they all ran out of the colloseum. Desmond had to put his hood on, and walked on. "uh, why'd you do that?" asked Elesis "because of that" said Desmond as he pointed at a wanted poster on the lamp post. "you're wanted?" asked Sora "dang, sure is hard being you" said Mordecai

"why didn't you run away from here?" "because i have to stay and train the new recruits" said Desmond "at least 5 more years in here" "that long?" asked Merida "but i sure wished for my life wouldn't be like hell" said Desmond "tell me about it" said Mordecai. Pretty soon they had arrived in an old and abandoned HUGE warehouse. Desmond knocked three times, and someone spoke through the door.

"what's the password?" "requiescat in pace!" said Desmond, then the door opened "welcome, Miles, we've been waiting for you" said the man "where's Shaun and Rebecca?" asked Desmond "training room, with your father" said the man, then they all walked to the training room. In the training room, the two were observing the new recruits.

"Shaun, Rebecca!" said Desmond "Desmond! Pal! Good to see you again" said Shaun "where have you been?" asked Rebecca "things around here haven't been the same" "long story. But that's not important, right now" said Desmond "guys, i need you to track down something" "what is it?" asked Rebecca "it's called a Destiny Piece" said Desmond.

Several moments later, Shaun and Rebecca were in the lab, trying to track down the energy signature of the Destiny Piece. While the 12 are waiting outside. "are you sure about these guys?" asked Lief "trust me, they're the best at this" said Desmond "okay, well, it maybe inaccurate" said Leo "don't worry guys, they haven't let me down once" said Desmond.

Then Shaun and Rebecca walked out of the lab. "well, the good news is we found it, and it's in Rome territory" said Shaun "great! So, where is it?" asked Desmond "well, that's the bad news..." said Rebecca.

30 minutes later...

They all arrived at the place where the Destiny Piece is. "so, what is Abstergo Industries?" asked Merida "it's a corporation that is owned by the Templars" said Desmond "they're trying to turn my world into a new one, defined by order, purpose, and structure, by destroying freedom" "well, that's bad" said Pikachu

"which is why we have to get the piece back from them" said Desmond "alright guys, remember the plan" said Sora, then everyone walked towards Abstergo HQ. There were guards and researchers all over the lobby, then Jack came in with his hood on, pushing a wagon with a box on it. He went for the elevator, then he blasted the up button, and pushed the wagon to the elevator.

"alright, my work here is done" said Jack as he was about to walk out of the building, then he was stopped by two security guards "halt, show us your identifications" "gah, uh, well, you see..." Jack didn't hesitate to blast the two guards and quickly flew out. By the time this was happening, this was too late, the chosen party of 6 were already going up.

There was Ralph, Mordecai, Sora, Desmond, Leo, and Elesis. "looks like this is gonna be easy" said Ralph "yeahuhh!" said Mordecai. They had stopped, but not on the top floor. There was security guards everywhere they could see. After a brief awkward stare, Leo quickly closed the door. "so much for easy" said Elesis.

"what'll we do!?" asked Sora "the elevator shaft!" said Desmond as he climbed and opened up the shaft. Followed by the rest. They climbed all the way to the 5th floor. But when Ralph opened the elevator door, there were guards waiting for them. Sora reacted and threw his Keyblade towards them. It bounced off the guards and back to his hand. Then they fell off.

"see you next fall!" he said, but his celebration was short lasting when he saw the elevator went up, with guards on board. "get in, get in!" said Leo, then they all jumped to the floor, and closed the door before the guards's shots could reach them. "looks like we'll have to fight the rest of the way" said Ralph "that's fine by me" said Elesis as she ran down the hall, followed by the others.

A swarm of guards got ready to ambush them, so everyone pulled out their weapons. Elesis and Sora slashed their way through, Ralph jumped up, and smashed the ground, the force caused the ground to shake, and tripped the surronding guards. Leo jumped all across the walls avoiding the guards's shots and slashed through. Mordecai's sword cut through the flesh of the Templar guards, and Desmond's light hidden blade repeatedly extended and retracted, while stabbing through their bodies.

They were powerful, but outnumbered. "guys, get down!" yelled Desmond, then the heroes ducked. Then he extended his blades really long, and sliced off every single guard in the room. "wow, they sure call you Assassins for a reason" said Elesis, then they ran to the room. The next room had a swarm of guards as well, but they weren't attacking them.

Instead they were attacking the other heroes, who took the other entrance. "thanks for the decoy, guys!" said Sora as the first 6 ran to the boss room "you guys owe us big time for this!" yelled Pikachu as he used thunderbolt on a nearby guard. The first group were inside the boss room, and they walked up to the table. But to their surprise, there was someone else waiting for them behind the chair.

"well, well, well, it's been a long time, Desmond" he said "Warren Vidic!?" said Desmond "but, it's impossible, i killed you, you were supposed to be dead!" "true, but fortunately, the scientists have discovered an elixir that can bring anything back to life" said Warren "give us the Destiny Piece!" said Ralph "i don't think so" said Warren. Then he pulled out a shotgun and shot our heroes, but they took cover.

"what're we gonna do?" asked Mordecai "stay calm!" said Leo "we have to avoid his shots!" "no crap, man!" said Desmond "i'm going in!" said Elesis as she charged Warren. She blocked all his shots, but as she was about to slash him, a laser shot came from behind Warren, and landed a hit on her. "Elesis!" said Sora and Ralph "ugh, what was that?" said Elesis "Abstergo's very first military invention" said Warren.

Out come from behind him was a giant robot with an dragon's head and wings. It roared straight to Elesis's face. "heh, Ladies and Gentlemen, i bring you, THE WARLORD ZERO ONE!" said Warren "DESTROY THEM!" then the Warlord robot charged at our heroes. They all swiftly avoided it's laser breath, and punches. But when Desmond used his light hidden blade to attack, it had no effect.

"crap!" he said, then the robot quickly launched a punch, but it was quickly avoided. "great, it's got laser and power!" said Mordecai "i haven't beaten anything like this!" said Desmond "i've got an idea" said Leo "jump the walls and attack the head on my mark!" then he charged at the robot. He quickly slashed his legs.

He quickly fell down to his knees, and then Leo quickly took out the wings. "guys, now!" he said, then Ralph and Sora quickly jumped through the walls and slashed it's head off. "yes!" cheered the two, but they were surprised by what they saw next. The robot reassembled itself! "this is crazy!" said Mordecai "well you try doing something!" said Elesis "fine!" said Mordecai as he charged at the robot.

He avoided his attacks and jumped straight to the chest. His sword quickly stabbed it's heart, it roared in pain. "guys, quick! Cut off it's body parts, now!" he yelled. Then everyone ran towards it, and tore every part of it's body with single attacks. The Warlord 01 was finally in pieces. "yes!" said Sora "we did it!" "don't cheer now, we still need to get the Destiny Piece" said Elesis, but Warren grabbed it and ran past the 6.

The others had finished battling the guards, when they saw Warren Vidic ran out. "guys! Stop him!" yelled Ralph, hearing this, Merida shot an arrow straight to Warren. Desmond then walked pu to Warren. "i'll take this" he said as he took the Destiny Piece. It was a shining white orb. "so this is what the Destiny Piece looks like" said Desmond

"you haven't see the last of me, Miles" said Warren "mark my words, i will be back" and then he had stopped breathing. "nice job, guys!" said Leo "now what do we do?" "let's get back to the Assassin's HQ" said Mavis "good idea" said Desmond, then they all walked out of the building.

30 minutes later, they were all in the Assassin's base. "so this is what it looks like, huh?" said Shaun "i think we should study this" said Rebecca "yeah, well, not now" said Desmond "where's dad?" "right here, actually" said William who was right behind them, waiting with Sea Eagle. "Eagle!" said Leo "welcome back, Desmond" said William "good to see you're alright"

"well done, heroes. You've found the first Destiny Piece" said Eagle "but you still need to find 11 more, and their definitely not in this world" "wait, what do you mean not in this world?" asked Shaun "that's what i'm going to explain to you...in my world" said Eagle as he opened a portal to the Fantasy Land. "the three of you will come with me. I'm gonna give you a brieing on what's going on"

"and what about us?" asked Manny "you guys will now go to the next world" said Eagle as he opened another portal to the next world. "good luck, heroes" said Eagle as he, Shaun, Rebecca, and William walked into the Fantasy Land portal. While the heroes walk into the portal leading them to their next destination.

* * *

_Up next on Legend of the 12 Worlds, our heroes travel to the Destiny Islands, but when they arrive there, Riku and Kairi tells them that it's gonna be under attack by a swarm of heartless, led by Xehanort. Can our heroes defend the Destiny Islands from this malicious attack? And will they find the next Destiny Piece? Find out in chapter 4: Destiny Islands, Where Keyblades Collide!_

* * *

**did you like it? please review!...no, seriously guys, when i said no flames on the summary, i didn't mean no reviews. and i'm working on chapter 6 of Big 12: the Forbidden Power, and chapter 3 for The Peregrine Falcon.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	4. Destiny Islands, Where Keyblades Collide

***in my studio, every fandom i've ever written for is waiting for me in front of my office (does not exist in real life)***

**Rigby: man, i can't believe today's the day.**

**Jade: who do you think is gonna be in?**

**Manny: i hope it's not me, i really don't wanna enter some creepy dungeon.**

**Leo: but Manny, you're forgetting, he only picks the best to go in there. if you're not picked by him, then you probably haven't proven yourself enough.**

**Sora: well i hope i'm in! i wanna test my skills in a whole new level!**

***i came out of my office***

**alright, i have here in my hand...a list of names. these people will be entering the shadow dungeon. and, as you all know, i only picked the best characters i've worked with, people who have shown strength, courage, and determination in the field. so, getting in this is like getting picked for the all-stars.**

**and the members are: Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, Mordecai, Rigby, Sora, Riku, Kairi, the Ninja Turtles,...along with Sofia, Amber, and James.**

***all team members cheered randomly***

**congrats, guys. you guys have really p-**

***missiles launch, and homes at a box***

**someone check that box.**

***Sora, Michaelangelo, and Rigby goes up to the box, and sees Crumplezone and Ransack behind it***

**Crumplezone: heh...looks like that missile launcher really worked...'**

**seriously, i thought you two were suppose to leave my studio.**

**Ransack: well, Smoke let Sofia, Amber, and James visit your studio frequently, so, we figured you'd let us visit your studio.**

**...alright fine, as long as he lets Sofia, Amber, and James visit Smoke's studio, i'll let you visit mine.**

**C and R: SWEET!**

**Ransack: oh, and P.S. can you give us those two keyblades that we tried before?**

***throws Oathkeeper at Ransack, and Oblivion at Crumplezone***

**Ransack: sweet!**

**Crumplezone: black keyblade...way cooler than white!**

**Ransack: dude, that means you prefer darkness over light.**

**don't start up a fight you two. and don't use them in Crumplezone and Ransack across the parrel multiverse.**

**both: got it!**

** Mordecai: wait, i thought you were gonna give those keyblades to us.**

**i was, until i found better ones. follow me, and you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Previously, on Legend of the 12 Worlds, our heroes embarked on a mission to retrieve their first Destiny Piece from Abstergo headquarters, and now, they have left Desmond's world, and head for their next destination. What will happen next? Find out now on chapter 4!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Destiny Islands, Where Keyblades Collide!

Our heroes have arrived in their next world, in which it was a beach, with calm ocean waves, and a cool breeze. "where are we?" said Manny "guys, i think this is my world" said Sora "welcome to the Destiny Islands" "wow, this place is really cool!" said Elesis "i'll say, if i ever go on vacation, it'll definitely be here" said Mordecai.

Then, Riku and Kairi showed up from nowhere "Sora!" they yelled "Riku! Kairi!" said Sora as he ran up to them "glad to see you're okay!" said Kairi "we need you're help" said Riku "huh? What's going on?" said Sora "Roxas, Axel, and Xion was spying on Xehanort, and they said he's gonna attack the Destiny Islands with Heartless, again" said Riku

"this time, there's more and stronger Heartless" said Kairi "and they won't stop until this place is destroyed" "don't worry, first, we need to talk to Master Yen Sid about something" said Sora "alright then, let's go" said Riku, then Kairi whispered to Sora "hey, whos your friends there?" "that would be a long story to tell" said Sora.

1 hour later...

They all arrived in the Mysterious Tower. Sora knocked on the door, where Donald and Goofy opened it up "Sora!" said the two as they hugged him "guys! Man, i missed you guys!" said Sora "we miss you too" said Donald "it's been quite a while, pal" said Goofy "i know, but right now, that's not important, i need to speak to Master Yen Sid" said Sora, then he and the rest of the crew went inside.

"wow, this place is amazing" said Merida "thanks, too bad i don't own it" said Sora as they all walked upstairs. Then he went into Master Yen Sid's room "hey, master, wassup?" said Sora "hmm, Sora, good to see that you've returned from your travels" said Master Yen Sid "and by the looks of it, i can tell that you are looking for something"

"yeah, by any chance, are you familiar with something called a 'Destiny Piece'?" asked Sora "well, i can't say for certain" said Yen Sid "but believe it or not, Roxas, Axel, and Xion are probably heading towards it by now" "huh? What do you mean?" said Lief "earlier this morning, i found an energy signature, and it was a strong one" said Yen Sid

"so i sent those three youths to go after it. They should be back any minute, now" then the three came flying from the window "what the?" said Desmond in shock "guys! What happened!?" said Kairi "ugh, we were just getting the thing that you said you found" said Axel "but then, we encountered an entire army of Heartless, and now we're here" said Roxas.

"oh hey, Sora! Good to see you, bro!" "you too, man!" said Sora as the two fist bumped. "wow, wow, wow, so, does that mean the bad guys have the next Destiny Piece now?" said Mavis "looked like it" said Xion "crap. We're gonna need it really bad. We have to get it back" said Leo "dude, did you even KNOW how many Heartless were there!?" said Axel "well, we shouldn't be afraid to take chances!" said Sora.

"he's right. That army of Heartless is gonna reach the Destiny Islands pretty soon, we have to stop them" said Riku "we're in!" said the 11 other warriors "same here" said Roxas "i'll give it another shot" said Axel "if i die, you guys stay out of my funeral" said Xion "alright, be prepared for the attack" said Yen Sid

"it's going to reach the islands pretty soon" "alright guys, i think we all know what to do" said Mordecai, then they all ran out. But then..."where were they again?" "that way" said Yen Sid "thanks!" said Merida, then they all ran out again.

Apparently, the place that he had meant was the Keyblade Funeral, and all that could bee seen through the horizon were keyblades. "wow, sure must be a sadistic war to make the place end up like this" said Jack "yeah, it was" said Sora "so, where did you guys met up with Xehanort?" asked Riku "just at the other edge of the funeral" said Roxas

"wouldn't be surprised if they haven't made it this far" said Elesis, then, from beyond the hill, they saw a ton of Heartless as far as the eye can see. And Xehanort was leading them, front and center. "well, well, well, if it isn't Sora" he said "i see you've made some new friends" "Xehanort!" said Sora "where did you hide the Destiny Piece!?"

"you mean...this?" said Xehanort, showing the heroes an orange orb. "that looks like the first one!" said Desmond "only with a different color" said Lief "looks like the color change, according to the world it belongs to" said Merida "give it to us!" said Sora "you want it? COME AND GET IT!" said Xehanort as he summoned his keyblade, and commanded the Heartless ti attack our heroes.

"Heartsless, attack!" then they all charged at our small number of fighters, about 20 to be precise (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy came along, too) they got their weapons and prepared to battle "wow, we haven't even gone halfway, and we're already gonna die" said Manny "stay optimistic, will ya?" said Sora "we'll beat them!" "alright guys, be prepared!" said Leo.

They all prepared for the massive attack, and just at the right moment, they charged towards Xehanort. They slashed, and bashed, and basically killed their way through the Heartless attack. They all went up to Xehanort, who apparently came prepared. He summoned Ansem, Xemnas, and his younger self, to attack our heroes.

Everyone was stuck fighting the three, except for Sora, Elesis, and Lief. They all ran up to Xehanort, and attacked him, but he quickly dodged it and strike the three swordsmen. They were sent back, but quickly got back to their feet. Elesis charged left, Sora took right, and Lief went up. Xehanort was surrounded, but he was ready.

He slashed Elesis as she got close, blocked Sora's attack, and dodged Lief's so that he would bump into Sora instead. Elesis, however, got up and charged up towards him. Their two blades clashed, and the two were equal of strength, but Xehanort swooped her leg and quickly gained the advantage. "Elesis!" yelled the other two boys.

"looks like you're doomed" said Xehanort as he held his keyblade up, but just as he was about to finish off Elesis, Pikachu showed up from behind him and delivered a back shot Iron Tail attack. Xehanort was down on his knees. "well, whaddya know? You can pin down a girl, but you can't pin down a plump mouse" said Pikachu.

"grr, i'm still not defeated yet!" said Xehanort as he got back up "besides, why am i still fighting when i have what you're looking for?" and after a brief moment, he went off running. "After him!" said Lief, but their path was blocked by a bunch of Heartless. "dang!" said Elesis "he's getting away with the Destiny Piece!" said Pikachu. Suddenly, a blue blur came flying above them towards Xehanort.

"what the?" said Xehanort, then out of nowhere, the blur shot out an ice blast, and Xehanort tripped. The blur shot out another ice blast, and this time, it really finished off Xehanort. He was KOed, and it didn't looked like he was getting up. "Jack!" said all four as they ran up to him "heh, you're welcome" said Jack.

Sora walked up to Xehanort, and took the Destiny Piece from him. "yes!" the five cheered. Moments later, they returned to the Destiny Islands, where Riku and Kairi was talking to Sora "man, what is this thing?" said Kairi "it's called a Destiny Piece" said Sora "there's more of there things scattered in different worlds, and not like the ones we visited"

"he's got that right" said Eagle who popped out of a portal from the Fantasy Land "dude, you seriously need to stop doing that!" said Manny "don't care" said Eagle "i open my portals the way i want it to. Now, Sora, i'm gonna get your friends to the Fantasy Land, now" "hmm? What for?" asked Master Yen Sid "because i'll need to explain to you guys on what's going on" said Eagle

"and why should we trust you?" said Kairi "dude, did you saw me came out of that portal?" said Eagle "...okay, i'm gonna pretend he never said that" said Kairi "hmm, alright. We'll go with you" said King Mickey "good, come on, we have little time" said Eagle "and heroes, well done. Two down, ten to go. Keep it up, and we'll have all 12 in no time"

Then another portal to their next world opened up nearby "let's go!" said Leo "good luck!" said Riku "stay strong, Sora!" said Kairi "i will!" said Sora, then the heroes went into the portal to their next world. "shall we?" said Eagle. Then the rest of them went inside the portal to the Fantasy land.

* * *

_Up next on Legend of the 12 Worlds, our heroes found themselves in the scottish highland kingdom of Dunbroch. But an old enemy returns from the dead, and his next target is Merida. How will she survive this vile creature? And what's gonna happen to the kingdom? Find out in chapter 5: Dunbroch, of Bears and Bows._

* * *

**Sora: wow, that was epic!**

**Mordecai: sure was!**

***from behind* found them! *walks in***

**Mordecai and Rigby: woooow.**

**for Mordecai, the Master Keeper *throws Master Keeper to Mordecai* it's more powerful and it has a longer reach. harder to use than the one i'm gonna give to Rigby, but you can use it easily if you have lots of skill.**

**Rigby: hey!**

**relax, Rigby, that doesn't mean you get the lame keyblade. this is a replica of the original, like Mordecai's *pulls out Kingdom Key D***

**Rigby: cool! *grabs the keyblade* what's this thing called?**

**Kingdom Key D, an enhanced version of the original Kingdom Key.**

**Rigby: wait, isn't that the default keyblade in most of the Kingdom Hearts games?**

**yeah, it's almost like you're using a beginner's keyblade.**

**Rigby: i want a stronger keyblade!**

**sorry, Rigs. now, you two should talk to Master Yen Sid so he could train you both. he knows the proper way to use it. and that goes for you, Crumplezone and Ransack.**

**Crumplezone: wait, i thought we did good.**

**yeah, well, i suggest you two train to use those things, unless you wanna end up like Predaking (note: see The Peregrine Falcon, chapter 3)**

**Rigby: oh please, it's not like our enemies later are gonna be as strong as you.**

**umm, i dunno, how 'bout Xemnas? or Destroyer of Worlds? or maybe even the Shredder?**

**Mordecai: we're gonna face the Shredder?**

**yup, so i suggest you train with Yen Sid. trust me, he's the best at this.**

**all four: got it!**

**well, please review!**

**everyone in my studio: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	5. Dunbroch, of Bears and Bows

***i'm in my room, checking out my computer***

**yo guys, waddup? i'm just checking by some of my old fics, and i sure do write a lot of typos, huh? damn.**

**Sofia: *walks in* hey, Eagle**

**hey, Sof-...wow, what happened to you? you've got scars and bruises all over your body!**

**Sofia: i know, Smoke's studio was invaded by Predacons, so my siblings and i had to fight alongside them. Amber and i didn't really stopped them, but James sure kicked their ass.**

**heh, you sure look like you fought hard.**

**Sofia: yeah, i know...*walks up to my side*...so...you're gonna make four tie-ins for the Great Shadow Dungeon, huh?**

**yeah, about Great Shadow Dungeon, i'm making an announcement press conference for that fic.**

**Sofia: oh cool...so, are the four tie-ins gonna be in any chronological order or something?**

**actually, i don't know, but for sure, Mordecai and Rigby, Keyblade Wielders, is first on my posting list.**

**Sofia: cool...and on one of those fics, you're gonna be hanging out with me?**

**hey, it's called Hanging Out with Sofia for a reason.**

**Sofia: okay...and maybe...do you think i have what it takes?**

**for what?**

**Sofia: ...being a Justice Ranger.**

**wow, wait a minute, what? i mean, not that i'm saying you aren't strong enough, but there's an extremely, and i mean an EXTREMELY, small chance you may become a Justice Ranger.**

**Sofia: but...why? Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy became Justice Rangers!**

**because, well, Smoke isn't into stories like Sofia the First, can't blame him, that's one hell of a princess show.**

**Sofia: oh...*pouts***

**hey, Soph, you should be grateful, at least there's one boy who makes a fic for you guys.**

******Sofia: thanks...but, what if people think you're gay?**

******i'm not, because i've done the one thing that separates boys and gays**

******Sofia: which is?**

******doing something stupid. if you don't do something stupid, and you're a boy 17 or under, then you're either a really smart guy, or your'e gay. that's what i think.**

******Sofia: you did something stupid?**

******dude, did you even recall what happened when you and your crew first come here?**

******Sofia: oh, yeah...**

*******flashback***

******_*Sofia, Amber, and James were walking into my studio, when they walked past Vanellope and Taffyta*_**

******_Sofia: oh hey, we're looking for...Sea Eagle?_**

******_Vanellope: he's over there. *points at my location, in which Rancis, Gloyd, Mordecai, Rigby, Sora, and Riku are pulling back a slingshot, with me in it*_**

******_Amber:...please tell me he's the hot one with blonde hair._**

******_Vanellope: back off, she's my man, and no, he's the one in the slingshot._**

******_Amber: augh..._**

******_Sofia and James: cool. *walks up to me*_**

******_alright boys, time we break the record._**

******_Sofia: um, are you Eagle?_**

******_oh! you're here! welcome to Sea Eagle studios, and yes, i'm the Eagle himself-*slingshot fires me, but i didn't fky to the next state, rather i faceplant to the ground, with the slingshot glued to my butt*_**

******_Sofia and Amber: ooooh..._**

******_James: that's gonna leave a nasty mark..._**

******_*picks face off ground*...alright who glued my ass to this slingshot?_**

******_the other 6: *laughes at me...until i looked back at them, they dropped the glue bottles that they were holding* IT WAS HIM! *points at each other*_**

******_*facepalm* i'm beginning to question hanging out with these guys..._**

******_*_flashback ends***

******Sofia: yeah, that was pretty cool...so, whatcha' doin'?**

******just watching the trailers for Final Fantasy XV and Kingdom Hearts III**

**Sofia: cool, can i watch, too?**

**sure, from the beginning?**

**Sofia: yeah, sure *jumps on to my lap***

**and while we watch these two trailers, you guys enjoy this next chapter of Legend of the 12 Worlds.**

* * *

_Previously, on Legend of the 12 Worlds, our heroes had saved the Kingdom Hearts universe from the terror brought by Master Xehanort and his army of Heartless. After a brief moment to say good bye, they quickly ran off to their next world. What will happen next? Find out now on chapter 5!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Dunbroch, of Bears and Bows!

Our heroes have arrived in their next world, which happened to be a circle of stone pillars, which looked like it was inside the forest. "where are we now?" said Elesis "my guess, this is my world" said Merida "so, you live in a forest?" said Manny "of course, not" said Merida "if i live in a forest, that wouldn't make me a princess, wouldn't it? not that i don't want to, i really do"

"so, if you live in a castle, then where's the kingdom?" asked Desmond "i'll show you" said Merida "but first" she then whistled a very high pitched tune, and out of nowhere, Angus came running in. "Angus! Good boy!" said Merida as she petted her pet horse, and got on him "you can't expect us to ride on that thing, right?" said Leo

"who said you'll be riding with me?" said Merida "wait, we're walking?" said Ralph "what? Unless you have your own horse, i can't help you" said Merida "fine, good thing i can fly" said Jack as he floated up "so can i, but if i turn into a bat, i'll have to remove my cloak" said Mavis "guess i'm walking" "alright, then let's go" said Merida as they all began to move towards the kingdom.

"man, sure hope it's like Del" said Lief "or maybe even Serdin and Kanavan" said Elesis "well, i dunno about that, but i can tell you, it's one hell of a kingdom" said Merida, but they all stopped their movements, and looked at the kingdom, which was on fire. "wow, sure looked like Serdin and Kanavan during the five-year war" said Elesis.

"don't say that, you're making her feel bad" said Sora "what happened here!?" said Merida "only one way to find out" said Pikachu as they all walked down to the gate of the castle. Everything in it was burned, and merely in ruins. "how the hell did this crap happened?" said Desmond "...it was...Mor'du" said a nearby injured guard.

Merida walked up to him "he did this to you?" she asked "that bear is a powerful one, you must go, hide, princess. He's after...you" said the guard, before he fell into an unconscious state. "...Mor'du...he's back" said Merida "mom, dad! We have to get to my parents!" "got it!" said the others as they all ran up to the throne room.

When they all reached the throne room, they saw dead bodies of soldiers everywhere, and the leaders of the clans, along with their sons, lying on the floor, including Merida's parents. "mom! Dad!" said Merida as she and her friends ran up to them "ugh, well, that's rough" said Fergus as he tried to get up "Merida! Thank goodness!" Merida quickly hugged her father.

"how did this happen!?" she asked "Mor'du...he happened" said Elinor as she got up "Merida, good to see you're safe" she quickly hugged her daughter "wow, looks like that bear is a better wrecker than me" said Ralph "sure looks like it" said Mordecai "so where is this Mor'du, anyway?" "possibly in the forest" said Fergus "but i suggest you don't go there, he's a wild beast"

"don't worry, your highness, we'll take him down!" said Sora as he summoned his Kingdom Key "this i swear" "hey, that's my line!" said Manny "whatever!" said Sora "let's go!" they all ran out, except for Merida "i'll go look for that bear, now" she said "take care" said Elinor "be careful" said Fergus "and if you don't make it back, we just you to know..."

"we love you" said the two at the same time "i love you guys, too" said Merida as she hugged the two, and ran back to her friends.

We now enter the forest, where our heroes have prepared their weapons to kill the wrecthed bear. "i don't think he's here" said Mavis "maybe your mom was lying, Merida" said Elesis "but why would she?" said Merida "your parents are probably trying to keep you safe" said Desmond "there might be a chance that the bear is in the castle, but they told you to go to the forest to keep you safe"

"i beg to differ" said Pikachu "i can pick up his electromagnetic currents, he's close" they all prepared for battle, but at the same time, some of them were trembling in fear. Suddenly, a black blur came in, and swiped Elesis away "Elesis?" said Lief "that's it, we're dead" said Manny, suddenly, there was rustling from where the blur went, and Elesis came running back.

"i don't think that thing's going easy on girls" she said "what do you mean?" asked Jack "dude, that thing tried to-" Elesis was cut off by Sora "don't say that word, some of us haven't really grown enough to know what it means" "why? What was she going to say?" asked Pikachu "it's best you don't know" said Jack.

And then a loud roar was heard from where Elesis came from "oh no" said the girls as they slowly walked back. The creature walked up to the heroes, and it finally reveals itself. "Mor'du" said Merida, the bear let out a loud roar, and quickly charged at our heroes. "spread out!" said Leo as they all ran in different directions.

Ralph, however, was stubborn enough to actually hit him. But it was to no avail. Mor'du countered the attack and he went flying backwards. "ow, yup...i finally found a wrecker better than me" he said. Just as Mor'du was about to attack Ralph once more, Jack shot him in the back, followed by Mavis who shot an energy blast straight to the back of Mor'du's head.

Both attacks have no effect. "oh damn" said Jack. Mor'du roared loudly, and ran up to the two. They dodged the attack. "what do we do!?" said Jack "Merida, how do you beat this bear?" said Mordecai "i dunno" said Merida "he's invincible...wait, my mom killed him by making a column drop on him" "got it!" yelled Pikachu as he ran up to a column with Leo and Manny.

"yo! Dumbass!" yelled Manny, Mor'du looked back, to see Manny, Leo, and Pikachu, taunting at the bear. He got angry and quickly ran up to the three "get behind the column!" said Leo as they all ran behind. Mor'du quickly braked just as he was about to hit the column "well...that didn't work" said Manny "hit the column!" said Leo as he kicked the column, and the other two followed him.

The column was cracking, and the column fell, but it didn't hit Mor'du. He dodged the attack, and quickly ran up to the three, but he was quickly stabbed in the back by Merida's sword. He roared in pain as the sword cut through his flesh. "you sure don't like that, huh?" she said, then Mor'du quickly turned around, and sent her back with his claws.

She tried to get up, but the bear quickly have her pinned down to the ground. "HELP!" she yelled in fear, but then, the bear was stabbed by Mordecai's, Leo's, Lief's, and Elesis's swords, along with Desmond's hidden blades. The bear roared in pain again, and this time, he was very weak. He couldn't even run, he just walked, very slowly, and after a few seconds, he fell to his death, and faded into darkness.

The heroes who stabbed Mor'du grabbed their swords back. "that was cool!" said Manny "too bad i didn't join in" said Sora "don't worry, bro, you'll get your chance" said Ralph "let's get back to the castle" said Jack as they all walked back to the castle.

Everyone there was happy to see that Merida was back safely, her parents hugged her real tight. "thanks goodness, you're safe" said Elinor "looks like Mor'du's now dead twice" said Fergus "still can't believe he returned from the dead" said Merida "actually, he never died" said a familiar voice, they all turned to it to see Eagle coming out of a portal.

"his soul just left his body, in which darkness captured it. it returned to his body, but now it was corrupted with darkness" "why are you here? We haven't obtained the Destiny Piece" said Mavis "actually, it showed up a little late" said Eagle "it's still in the forest" "well, what're we doing here!? Let's go!" said Ralph as the heroes ran up to the forest.

"so, who are you, wee lad?" asked Fergus "and what do you mean by this Destiny Piece?" "i'll explain all that, if you and the leaders of the clans come with me" said Eagle. After a brief moment, Elinor picked up Merida's three brothers, and the clan leaders, with their sons, went through the portal with Eagle.

* * *

_Up next, on Legend of the 12 Worlds, our heroes enter Sugar Rush, but this sweet little game turns into a Cy-bug infested nightmare, and it's precious racer's lives are being threatened. How will our heroes stop this madness? Who is behind all this? And will our heroes obtain the fourth Destiny Piece in time? Find out on chapter 6: Sugar Rush: a Not-So-Sweet Ride!_

* * *

**Sofia: wow, those are two hells of a trailer.**

**i know right? i mean that Noctis guy was teleporting, TELEPORTING! and Sora was like "waddup? hang ten, dudes!"**

**Sofia: you're gonna buy these two games and a Playstation 4 when they come out, huh?**

**not only that, but i'm gonna GAME THE **** ON!**

**Sofia: ...what does-**

**bah, you shouldn't have heard that word...so, wanna get a slurpee?**

**Sofia: sure.**

***we both walk out, to 7-eleven, and came back, 15 minutes later, with Slurpee in our hands, and we were surprised when we see Mordecai, Rigby, Sora, Riku, Rancis, James, Ralph, and Felix setting up a home theater in my studio. they got an awkward look on their faces when they see us on the front door***

***sips on Slurpee*...explain.**

**Mordecai: oh...we were just setting up a home theater system for-**

**the eight boys: THE 2013 FIFA CONFEDERATIONS CUP!**

**holy crap, i forgot about that tournament! i heard it's reached the knockout stage.**

**James: yup! there's Italy, Spain, Uruguay, and best of all...**

**Rancis and James: BRAZIL!**

**yeah, it's gonna be awesome. just don't mess up the studio while i'm in Paris and London. (i'm going to Paris and London in 28th of june, so you won't see me in a while)**

**all the boys setting up the home theater: got it!**

**well, please review, guys.**

**me and Sofia: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	6. Sugar Rush, a Not-So-Sweet Ride

**hey guys, i'm bored here, so i made this. and i'm pretty much going back to school on monday, so that's probably by the time i update the four tie-ins and prequels to War of Destiny.**

**Rancis: *runs in* dude, Vanellope just texted me, Predacons, Serpentine, Heartless, and Nobodies are attacking Ninjago!**

**what!?**

**James: *runs in* Smoke and his team is already on it.**

**tell him don't worry, i'm coming *summons Kingdom Key***

**Rancis: no! Van said for you not to go, it's what Predaking wants!**

**grrr, well then, i guess i need someone else to hand his ass to him...say guys, how good are you two at hand-to-hand combat?**

**James: we're pretty good.**

**what size metal suits do you wear?**

**Rancis: small, why?**

**follow me.**

**and you readers enjoy this chapter of Legend of the 12 Worlds.**

* * *

_Previously, on Legend of the 12 Worlds, our heroes traveled into the kingdom of Dunbroch, and defeated the evil bear Mor'du. But they forgot to pick up the Destiny Piece, so they had to go back and get it. what happens next? Which world will they visit next? Find out now on chapter 6!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Sugar Rush, a Not-So-Sweet Ride!

Our heroes went back to get the Destiny Piece, and they managed to find it exactly where Mor'du has fallen. It was shining and it was green. "pretty..." said Merida, Elesis, and Mavis "alright, where do we go now?" asked Manny "dunno" said Pikachu. Suddenly, a portal opened up to their next destination. "well, looks like we know, now" said Leo.

Then the 12 walked into the portal. On the other side, they see a candy coated place, with treats as far as the eye can see. "i think i know where we are" said Ralph "really? Where?" asked Sora "it's a game in my arcade called Sugar Rush" said Ralph "wait a minute, we're in an arcade game?" said Desmond "this has got to be the crappiest arcade game ever" "yup, welcome to my world" said Ralph "...ba dum, tss" said Manny and Pikachu at the same time.

"no pun intended, alright?" said Ralph. Suddenly, he could hear the footsteps of a familiar little girl. "stink brain!" she yelled "Vanellope!" said Ralph as Vanellope jumped up and hugged him "oh my goodness, you're okay! Where have you been!?" said Vanellope "to other universes, trying to get these things" said Ralph as his friends showed her the white, orange, and green Destiny Pieces they obtained.

"they're called Destiny Pieces, and there's 12 of them. They're scattered all over the Multiverse" "wow, wow, wow, wait, i do not get these at all" said Vanellope "well, i sure don't expect a kid like you to understand everything" said Ralph "so, have you seen a Destiny Piece around here?" "actually, i think i have" said Vanellope "follow me!"

"well, you heard her!" said Ralph, then they all followed her along to the Destiny Piece. But something managed to caught their eye, just as they got out of Candy Cane Forest. They see a swarm of Cy-Bugs coming out of rainbow bridge. "what the?" said all the warriors in unison. They see the sky turning red, Sugar Rush citizens and racers running around and about, for their lives.

They tried to identify what's getting them here, and that's when they see Turbo in his Cy-Bug form flying high in the sky. "Turbo!" yelled Ralph and Vanellope "ah, if it isn't the glitch and the warthog" said Turbo as he flew down on them. "i have been waiting for you. Who are your friends?" "yeah, i've been wondering too" said Vanellope.

"long story short, we got forced to become a team and save the Multiverse" said Ralph "enough talk, time to finish this!" said Turbo as he charged at the two, but Jack shot a frost attack, and pushed him back. "grr, fine. I'll destroy ALL OF YOU!" yelled Turbo as he charged at our heroes again. They dodged it, and went right back.

"Vanellope, where's the Destiny Piece!?" asked Ralph "in Diet Cola Mountain!" said Vanellope "got it! swordsmen! Stay here and fight Turbo with me! The rest of you get the piece!" said Ralph "got it!" said the others as they head for Diet Cola Mountain. "you're gonna regret it, warthog!" said Turbo "we'll see about that" said Ralph

"guys! Hold him off! I need to charge up my chi!" said Ralph as he charged up his chi "got it!" said Elesis as she charged at Turbo. "i don't think so!" said Turbo as he swung one of his claws at her. She blocked it, but Turbo quickly swung his other hand, but Lief quickly jumped in and parried it as well. "thanks, Lief!" said Elesis "no prob!" said Lief.

Sora and Leo jumped into the fest and jumped at Turbo. He pushed the other two back, and blocked all the attacks they were throwing at him. One of their attacks managed to stun him, and Mordecai took the most of that moment to slide under him. And then, he delivered a fatal blow with his sword.

Turbo yelled in pain, and swatted him away with his tail. "that's it! no more mister nice guy!" he yelled as his hands turned into cannons, and he shot repeatedly at the five swordsmen. Leo's acrobatic movements gave him quite an advantage. He ran towarsd Turbo, and tried a dual slash, but he was headbutted (A/N: ...butted...bwahahahahahaha! okay, back to the story) before he got the chance.

"agh, damn, he's tough" said Leo "stand back and watch the true sword master" said Elesis as she charged at Turbo. Her slashes had no effect on his shell. So Turbo countered by turning into a ball and rolled at ehr repeatedly, before tail-whipping her back to her first position. "you were saying, Elesis "Sword Master" Sieghart?" said Sora.

"well, i don't see you doing anything!" said Elesis "guys, shut up!" said Leo, then a laser ball was shot at them, ad they were pushed back. "ow, my ass hurts" said Lief "heheh, if you don't want to get hit like that again, then you would shut up" said Turbo "all at once!" said Leo as they all charged at him. "Cy-Bugs! Defend me!" said Turbo, then a bunch of Cy-Bugs showed up and charged at our five swordsmen.

They quickly sliced the bugs away with ease, but the same can't be said about dodging Turbo's laser beam. They were all struck down, and they were doomed. "ugh, that's it, we're done" said Mordecai "stay positive!" said Leo, then Turbo flew up, very high up, and when he was high enough, he summoned a bunch green laser shards, they were practically covering the starting line.

"okay, maybe we are done" said Leo "HAVE A TURBO-TASTIC TIME IN HELL!" said Turbo as he rained down the laser shots at our heroes. "well, we are so fu-" Elesis was cut off, when she heard a jet engine burst from behind her. When she turned around, the figure was alread up in the sky, and it turned out to be Ralph covered with light blue aura.

He faced the laser rain with no fear, and when he was close enough, he quickly punched away the laser rain like they were nothing. "wow...that looks awesome" said Sora "get to safety!" said Leo as they all ran to a clear spot. And in the sky, Ralph was still swatting a way the lasers with his iron fists. And when there was none left in his way, he charged up a punch. "what? Impossible!" said Turbo "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" yelled Ralph as he unleashed his punch on Turbo. It was so hard it made a hole in his stomach.

And it caused a huge explosion.

And while Ralph was diving down, Turbo was fading to oblivion. "i will get you for this!" said Turbo as he faded away from existance. And Ralph? Well, he wasn't aware that there was nothing but solid ground right below him. That is until Jack Frost had flew in and safely landed him on the ground. "huh, wha? I'm back on the ground already?" said Ralph.

"damn, how much do you weigh!? That was like lifting an elephant!" said Jack "don't say that again" said Ralph. Then Vanellope ran up to him and hugged him "Stink brain! Oh my gosh, are you okay!?" she said "Vanellope, i'm fine" said Ralph "well, she was right, there was a Destiny Piece here" said Desmond who walked in and showed Ralph a red orb.

"heh, that sure looks pretty" said Ralph, then the Sugar Rush racers, along with Felix and Calhoun walked in and thanked Ralph "thanks, Ralph" said all the Sugar Rush racers "dang, brother, you did a bang up job back there" said Felix "heh, i can't do it without these guys, you know?" said Ralph "heh, thanks, bro" said Sora.

Suddenly, Eagle walked in from the Fantasy Land portal. "well done, boys and girls. We now have four pieces in our possesion" he said "but there's no time to celebrate. Time's running out, the Grand Star is getting weaker every minute" "wait, what does he mean?" asked Vanellope "i'll explain to you guys if you come with me to the Fantasy Land" said Eagle "and as for you guys, you're heading for the next universe"

"which is?" asked Manny "how the hell am i supposed to know? The Multiverse is not mine to control" said Eagle "of you guys go" "got it" said the warriors "bye stink brain!" said Vanellope "bye, fart feathers!" said Ralph as the heroes walked into the portal, while the Sugar Rush racers, Felix, and Calhoun, walked into the portal to the Fantasy Land.

* * *

_Up next, on Legend of the 12 Worlds, our heroes arrive at The Park, where the villainous GBF jr awaits them, with a thirst for revenge. And with that thirst for revenge, he summoned his army of villains once more. Can our 12 heroes defeat them? Find out on chapter 7: The Park, a Battlefield of Flames!_

* * *

**Rancis: why are we in your hangar?**

**well, remember when i got that package? the one the size of the Empire State Building?**

**James: yeah, Joe Sweetstone told me it was a- *gasp***

**Rancis: wait a minute, you mean we're gonna-**

**yup. since i can't go there myself, you guys are gonna have to get there and hand Predaking's ass to him. which is why i am entrusting you with my Gipsy Danger. *lights turn on, revealing the Gipsy Danger from Pacific Rim***

**Rancis and James: oh my god...**

**Rancis: dude, with this thing, it's a guarantee win!**

**yup, not even Predaking is this huge. i looked at a size comparison, and even Predaking is as big as 3/4 of its torso.**

**James: awesome.**

**at this point, it's gonna take a Kaiju to beat this guy.**

**Joe Sweetstone (Big 12): actually, bro, there is a Kaiju coming towards Ninjago.**

**what?**

**Joe: it's a category IV, codename: Otachi.**

**Otachi, one of the deadliest category IVs in Pacific Rim, seriously, killed off 2 out of 4 Jaegers.**

**James: won't be a problem.**

**good. get in your pilot suits, and get ready.**

**Rancis and James: YES SIR! *runs towards Gipsy Danger***

***calls Smoke* Smoke, it's me Eagle, i'm sending Rancis and James to you, and you would not believe how much fire power they're bringing...dude, don't say you won't need backup, i'm telling you, something dangerous is coming your way. not even the Wreckers can face 'em!...alright, i'm sending them to you. *hangs up***

**alright boys! you are good to go!**

**Rancis: yeah, let's some villain's ass!**

**James: yeahyuh!**

***Gipsy Danger walks out***


	7. The Park, a Battlefield of Flames

***this bro is on his computer* oh, hey guys, just finished another chapter for Legend of the 12 Worlds.**

**Joe (Big 12): *walks in* about time, man. where have you been?**

**writing collab stories with blossom2013, or as she's like to be known: Anna.**

**Joe: wow, good name. what's the title?**

**Sofia's Get Drunk. bit of a typo, but she's the one posting it.**

**Joe: cool. i'll go check it out later. hope you two write it well.**

**oh we did, bro. i'm working on another collab story, which i'm writing after this.**

**Joe: what about the stories you write alone?**

**there's Peregrine Falcon.**

**Joe: good. last i remember, you left Peregrine, Sofia, Rancis, and Vanellope attacked with a red laser dragon.**

**well, on the next chapter, you'll see who shot it. hey, speaking of which, i haven't seen Peregrine, where is he?**

**Joe: training in Enchancia.**

**well, can you call him? i can't make another chapter without him.**

**Joe: got it. *walks out***

**well, while we wait, you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

_Previously, on Legend of the 12 Worlds, the 12 warriors had earned their 4th Destiny Piece within the depths of the infected Sugar Rush, along with defeating Turbo. But the enemy they'll be facing now is not gonna be an enemy they'll want to take lightly. What happens now? Find out now on chapter 7!_

* * *

Chapter 7: The Park, a Battlefield of Flames!

Our 12 warriors had reached a long grassland, with quite a few trees as far as the eye can see. "okay, who's world is this?" asked Jack "i'm gonna guess it's mine" said Mordecai "this is the park where my friend and i work" "you're a park groundskeeper?" asked Manny "dude, i feel sorry for you" "hey, it's actually not that bad" said Mordecai "we're just looking for a way to get money 'till we can both ACTUALLY take care of ourselves"

"aren't we all?" said Desmond "come on, let's move. The piece should be around here" "he's gotta point" said Leo. Hearing this, they all walked out of the scene. Without a single clue on where to go, they just followed the path to the house. Suddenly, Rigby saw his best friedn Mordecai. "Mordecai! Hey, Mordecai!" said Rigby "Rigby!" said Mordecai as he ran up to his best friedn and high fived him.

"dude, where have you been?" asked Rigby "you wouldn't believe it!" said Mordecai "i went to different universes, fighting monsters, and robots, and collecting these things called Destiny Pieces" "Destiny Pieces?" asked Rigby "yeah, they look like this" said Mordecai, as Desmond, Sora, Ralph, and Merida showed him their universe's piece.

"hey, i think i've seen those things before..." said Rigby "wait, i remember! It was in a chest in the attic of the house!" "well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" said Sora as they all ran to the house. They wer nearly there, when suddenly, a bunch of old Regular Show villains appeared right in front of them.

"what the hell!?" said Desmond "who are these people!?" said Mavis "oh man, not these guys again" said Rigby "long story short, we crushed their goals, and now they're getting their revenge on us" said Mordecai "well, that's too bad for ya" said Elesis "we should probably focus on destroying these guys first" said Lief "agreed" said the other warriors as they all pulled out their weapons.

"WE HAVE COME FOR YOUR PLAYSTATION 3!" said the leader of the blondes "pre-designed acceleration fo entertainment!" said a really dumb blonde. "i was just kidding around about that part" said the blonde leader "oh, sorry" said the dumb blonde "grr, alright guys, GBFJ wanted us to finish off all of them, no survivors" said Night Owl "we better do what he says, 'cause it'll all be worth it, heheh"

"GBFJ!?" said Mordecai "where is he!?" "it would be best if i kill you" said Night Owl "ATTACK!" the evil army charged at the 12 warriors, and they're not taking back. The warriors also gave it their all, defending the Destiny Pieces. Even though they were outnumbered, they wer powerful thanks to the special training hat Eagle gave them, but still, they're outnumbered.

They slashed, and bashed, and crashed, and fired everything they've got, but even then, they were still too much. "gah! We're not winning!" said Pikachu "just stand your ground! We can do this!" said Leo, but then he was punched down to the ground "or, maybe we can't"

They were all surrounded, and hopeless, but just then, a golden disc with four spikes showed up, and slashed off the enemies. They all wondered who it was, in which it turned out to be Eagle. "right on time?" he said "right on time!" said Mordecai "i just saw the Destiny Piece, GBFJ's got it!" said Eagle "got it, thanks man!" said Mordecai as they all ran to the house, while Eagle stayed and fight.

They all quickly ran off to the house, rescuing Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost along the way. They all did their best, and they were exhasuted. It's just a bit too much. The moment they reached the house, they tried to stay strong. As they were facing the ultimate enemy. "Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr." Said Mordecai

"well, well, well, if it isn't the blue jay killed my father" said GBFJ "you're as sick as your father, you know that?" said Mordecai "tch, back then, yes. But now, i'm EVEN sicker than my old man!" said GBFJ as he pulled out 2 laser guns. "two!?" said Leo "he never used two before!" said Mordecai "get ready, here he comes" said Merida.

And just like that, he sprung into action, jumping down from the roof of the house. The warriors prepared their weapons, getting ready to fight. And then, GBFJ made the first shot. The warrios blocked his shots, but he managed to teleport! He landed nearby Mavis, and shot lasers at her. "Mavis!" yelled out Jack "ugh, i'm fine" said Mavis.

GBFJ teleported to Elesis and Manny, and shot a bigass laser bullet at them. Even though they dodged it, it bounced back, which eventually made a hit on Manny. "Manny!" yelled Elesis, but it was too late, the bullet bounced off him, and towards Elesis. She managed to slice it, but then it flew towards Sora.

"oops, sorry" she said "it's okay, it happens" said Sora. Just then, GBFJ teleported to the sky, in which he was followed by Jack eh repeatedly shot freeze attacks at him, but to no avail. They were all shot at. He then shot to the sky, and they were all diverted by a portal, which reappeared under Jack. He immediatedly flew out of the way.

But GBFJ used this opportunity to fire another giant bullet, which was blocked off by Mordecai. it bounced back to GBFJ, and nailed him, causing him to fall down. While the other two began losing altitude, Ralph went up to GBFJ to give him a piece of his mind. He swung his fists, bringing deadly punches as they go.

The force of his iron fists caused him to fly back, and he flinched and lost his weapons. Mordecai, Sora, and Desmond used this opportunity to finish him, so Desmond stabbed him with his light hidden blades, and threw him up. Then the three began miving to and fro, over and under, leaving slashes on GBFJ's body as they go.

They finished him altogether with one final slash down, making him crash to the ground. The three made it safely, but i don't think the same could be said for GBFJ. "is he dead yet?" asked Pikachu "i think so" said Ralph "haha! We did it!" said Manny, but it turns out, he wasn't over yet. As the smoke clears, he was shown to be alive and still standing.

"mwahahahahaha! You think i'm finished?" he said "well, you're wrong. I still have one more trick up my sleeve" he pulled out something from his sleeve, which looked like a small blue orb. "oh crap" said Desmond "the Destiny Piece!" said Leo "once i drain its powers, i will become invincible!" said GBFJ as he began draining the piece's power.

But before he could, his hand was hit a by a golden disc, causing him to lose the piece, which was grabbed by the disc. It returned to it's owner's hand, which was Eagle. "i've got the piece! You guys kill him!" he said "i'll take him down" said Mordecai "tch. You, kill me? I don't think so!" said GBFJ as his guns turned into laser pirate swords.

Mordecai charged at him, but he was pushed to the side. After he got back on his feet, the two ran up to each other, and clashed their swords. "grr, how did you get back here!?" said Mordecai "the darkness, it brought me back" said GBFJ as Mordecai pushed him back. "with it, i regenerate, and with it, i shal fight!" said GBFJ as he charged up to Mordecai.

He swung one of his swords, but it was dodged. He swung the other but it was blocked, so he tried again, only to have it pinned down by Mordecai. he flipped around, and freed it. and he swung his other sword, in wihc Mordecai jumped up to dodge it. GBFJ followed him to the skky, and while Mordecai backflipped to the ground, GBFJ swung both his swords.

It clashed with Mordecai's, and when the two landed, GBFJ ran up to him, and swung randomly. One of his attacks clashed with Mordecai's sword, which was followed by a barrage of hits. Causing him to lose balance, and have his sword knocked out of his hand. He ran up to it, but GBFJ plunged his sword into the ground nearby, and pointed the other at Mordecai's face, stopping his steps.

Mordecai was doomed, that is until he summoned his sword, freeing it and himself from the trap. "what!?" said GBFJ, but it was too late. Mordecai swung down, slicing his body. He lost grip of his swords, and walked slowly out of the battle field, only to fell down on his knees in the middle, and died into darkness.

"ngh...i'll get you next time" he said before disappearing into darkness. "i don't think so" said Mordecai. his co-workers ran up to him and cheered him on. "yeah! You did it!" said Rigby "good show! Jolly good show!" said Pops "man, Mordecai, i never thought you had in ya" said Benson "wooooooooooo! Well done, Mordecai!" said Muscle Man.

"thanks guys" said Mordecai "alright, so that's five Destiny Pieces!" "and seven to go" said Eagle who handed Mordecai the piece of his universe "hang on, what do you mean Destiny Pieces?" asked Benson "i'll explain to you guys, if you are to come with me" said Eagle as he opened up another portal to the Fantasy Land.

"alright heroes, time for you guys to go to your next world. And you better hurry. For each time you waste, the Grand Star grows weaker" "got it!" said the heroes, then Eagle opened up a portal to the next world, while he and the park workers go into the portal to the Fantasy Land.

"alright guys, you heard him" said Leo "let's go" then they all walked through the portal.

* * *

_Up next, on Legend of the 12 Worlds, our 12 heroes reach the midway point, as they enter Burgess, Pensylvania, to retrive their sixth Destiny Piece. But it turns out the evil Pitch Black has his eyes set on it, too. It's a race between Jack and Frost and the other warriors, against Pitch Black. Who will get the piece? Find out on chapter 8: Burgess, Trapped in a Frozen Nightmare!_

* * *

**nice, right? well, please review. and what in the hell is taking him so long?**

***guns shots was heard from the other room***

**WHAT THE!? *runs out* what in the hell is going on here!?**

**Joe:...long story**

***flashback***

_**Joe: *walks to the living room* now what was Peregrine's number again? hmm *sees Rancis, Vanellope, Gloyd, Taffyta, Sofia, Amber, and James are sitting on the couch* hey guys, any of you remember Peregrine's number?**_

_***no response***_

_**Joe: uh guys? *walks up to the couch* hello? earth to friends?**_

_**Rancis: sorry bro, we just made a little friend.**_

_**Joe: hmm? *sits down on the couch and sees an evil minion from Despicable Me 2***_

_**evil minion: BAAAAGH!**_

_**Joe: ...wow, i don't know how to respond to that.**_

_**Vanellope: take your time. Amber found it in front of the castle in the middle of the night and brought it here.**_

_**Amber: i really don't know what to do, back there.**_

_**Joe: look, never mind. any of you know Peregrine's number?**_

_**Sofia: i do. give me your phone. *takes Joe's phone and types in number* here you go.**_

_**Joe: thanks. how did you even knew his number, anyway?**_

_**Sofia: call display. it was a double date with you and Candlehead, remember?**_

_**Joe: oh yeah, right.**_

_**Gloyd: man, it's about time Eagle updates The Peregrine Falcon, i hate long cliffhangers.**_

_**Joe: shhh, shut up, i'm on the phone.**_

_**evil minion: BAAAGH!**_

_**Joe: hey, do me a favor and kill the freaking thing, would you?**_

_**evil minion: BAAAGH!**_

_**Gloyd: i got it. *pulls out candy corn shotgun, and killed the minion***_

_**Joe...not here.**_

_**Peregrine (on the phone): yo, waddup?**_

_**Joe: hey, it's Joe. Eagle wa-**_

_**Peregrine: this is Fernando 'Peregrine' Sanchez. i'm not close to the phone right now, so, you know what to do.**_

_**Joe: hey Peregrine, this is Joe. Eagle wants you to-**_

_**?: you have reached the voicemail system.**_

_**Joe: ugh...okay, okay, come on.**_

_**voicemail: to record your message, just wait for the tone.**_

_**Joe: i know how to leave a goddamn message.**_

_**voicemail: when you are finished recording, just hang up, or press pound for more options.**_

_**Joe: *sarcasm* really, hang up? no crap. i was just gonna keep talking until he decided to check his voice mail.**_

_**voicemail: for delivery options, press 5.**_

_**Joe: just give me the damn beep!**_

_**voicemail: to leave a call back number press 8, to age this person, press 6.**_

_**Joe: COME ON!**_

_**voicemail: to repeat this message, press 9.**_

_**Joe: i will fricking stab you, computer phone lady!**_

_**voicemail: to mark this message urgent, press 11.**_

_**Joe: THERE IS NO ELEVEN YOU GOD DAMN WHORE!**_

_**James: dude, language.**_

_**voicemail: to hear these options in spanish, press dos.**_

_**Joe: I HATE YOU!**_

_***beeps***_

_**Joe: Peregrine, it's Joe. Eagle wants you to-**_

_**voicemail: i'm sorry, this person's mailbox is full.**_

_**Joe: *throws phone down to the ground, and shot repeatedly with AK-47* F**K YOU!**_

***current time***

**Joe: and that's pretty much what happened.**

**...i'm not getting you a new phone.**

**Joe: ...i'm gonna go to Diet Cola Mountain. *walks out***

**James: hope he gets his sanity back.**

**same here.**

**well, you guys review, alright?**

**everyone present in current room: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


End file.
